peelfandomcom-20200213-history
February 2003 (FSK)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-02-?? ;Comments * Peel wishes that there was a generic name for all the German radio station that broadcast his FSK programmes. * Peel mentions without bragging that he has so many emails, that he can't reply to all of them. * Peel plays a track from Helen Lundy Trio doing an electronic version of David Bowie's Let's Dance, but sung in German with the title as Tanz Mit. * Peel mentions the track 'Noah, God's Gonna Ride On The Rainy Tide' was re titled by Frankie Laine called Rain Rain Rain, which he said became a pop hit (reached number 8 in the UK singles chart in 1954). He also mentions that his mum took him to see Frankie Laine perform at the Liverpool Empire in the same year the song became a hit. * Peel believes the sample of Sketch And Code's Fear No Evil comes from CL Franklin's sermon. In fact, according to the discogs website, it is from a speech by Rev. Jessie Jackson. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Los Tujlios: Standard Proceedure (12" - Los Tuljios Part 2) Wetmusik *Soledad Brothers: Stand Up (CD - Live At The Gold Dollar) Sweet Nothing *Bushman: This Ya Time (split 7" with Casseyman - This Ya Time / Suzanna) Kings of Kings *Bonnie 'Prince' Billy: Maundering (CD - Master And Everyone) Domino *Cocteau Twins: Wax And Wane (CD - Garlands) 4AD *Facs & Scythe: Polyglot (12" - The EVP EP) Biotic *Children's Hour: The Lumberjack Song (CD - SOS JFK) Rough Trade *End: The Image Economy (CD - Science/Fiction) Hymen *Thomas Fehlmann: Decke (CD - Visions Of Blah) Kompakt *Helen Lundy Trio: Tanz Mit (Let's Dance) (v/a CD - After Low) Not On Label *Alphabetical Four: Noah, God's Gonna Ride On The Rainy Tide (CD - Complete Recorded Works In Chronological Order (1938-1943)) Document *Frankie Laine: Rain Rain Rain *Crimea: Fred Flintstone (demo) The song later was released under the title of Baby Boom. *Cat Power: Good Woman (CD - You Are Free) Matador *Cornell Campbell: The Mighty Gorgon (split 7" with The Aggrovators - The Mighty Gorgon) Klik *Susanne Brokesch: Rhythm (CD - So Easy Hard To Practice) Disko B *Be Good Tanyas: The Junkie Song (CD - Chinatown) EMI *Revenge: Blood Of My Blood (CD - Triumph.Genocide.Antichrist) Osmose *Sketch And Code: Fear No Evil (12" - Fear No Evil / Whatever) Emotif *Tigerstyle: Truck Jatt Da (CD - Virsa) Kismet *Blues Goblins: Black Snake Moan (CD - Blues Goblins) Off *Cass McCombs: Opium Flower (CD - Not The Way) Monitor *Notstandskomitee: ...Meets Automatenmusik (12" - ReEngineered) Block 4 *Izzys: Velocity (CD - Fast & Out Of Control Wins The Race) Not On Label *Devon Irons: Ketch Vampire (v/a CD - Ketch Vampire) Heartbeat *Stars As Eyes: Vision Quest (CD - Enemy Of Fun) Tigerbeat6 *Kissing Chaos: Lost Evidence (CD - Enter With A Bullet) Fueled By Ramen *Keaton & Hive: The Plague (12") Renegade Hardware File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-03-02 ;Length *2:00:08 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes